1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to paperboard cartons for use with mechanized material handling systems, and in particular, to such cartons having an external pocket for engagement by a lifting device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Despite the increasingly widespread use of non-traditional packaging material, paperboard containers are oftentimes the most cost effective and easiest to handle, especially in an automated packaging environment. For example, electrical appliances and especially large consumer appliances such as refrigerators proceed down an assembly line while resting on a skid or tray-like carton portion. A collapsible, but rigid, tubular paperboard container having an open bottom end is then telescopically inserted over the appliance and its lower end is secured to the skid or tray-like member to form a completed container assembly enclosing the appliance.
With the advent of automation, many different material handling systems suitable for automated handling and inventory control have been proposed. One general type of system for handling a packaged appliance contacts the bottom end of the container and applies a lifting force thereto. The disadvantage of such systems is that lifting forks or the like must be located at or near floor level, frequently the most valuable area of a manufacturing facility. Also, lifting devices located at or near floor level pose a risk of inadvertent contact with personnel in the area of the assembly line. A second, general type of material handling system is located overhead and drops down to pick up the containers at their upper end. However, as will be readily appreciated, the top of the container is made to bear the entire weight of the appliance and its related packaging and will accordingly be placed under a significant level of stress. Although the top of the container can be reinforced with additional pieces of paperboard or plastic material components, such is generally not preferred, as the cost of packaging will be increased, and additional machinery needed to fabricate the container assembly will be required.